


Played inside the months of moon

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, face fucking, sort of an established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Inspired bythisgift set.  John knows that look.





	Played inside the months of moon

John can’t help but smirk as James hustles him into an empty room. He’d known immediately what that look had meant. He’d seen it the first time over a year ago in Eleanor’s office and at least once a day since. It’s a look James used to be able to control, now it seems he’s unable, or perhaps just unwilling.

James presses him against the wall, mouth seeking. John opens to his invading tongue. The kiss is slick and hot, breath mingling, soft moans as their tongues touch for the first time in hours. John feels heat pool low in his stomach, his cock twitches as it starts to fill. He loves the way James wants him. He loves how desperate James gets for him.

James licks down John’s neck, latches onto his pulse point, John’s body jerks and he feels James smile against his skin. He nips softly, hard enough to feel, but not hard enough to mark. James sinks to his knees, hands going John’s trousers, fingers working the buttons expertly. 

There’s light streaming in through the windows turning James’s eyelashes to gold where they’re lowered as he watches John’s cock spring free from his pants. John has to lock his knee at the hungry look on James’s face, at the way James licks his lips before looking up to John, silently asking for permission.

John rubs his thumb over James’s full bottom lip, he takes his cock in his other hand, slides the wet tip along the seam of James’s lips. James’s lips part further as his eyes flutter closed briefly before snapping back open, the bright green being quickly eclipsed by black.

John brushes his knuckles along James’s cheekbone, his other hand cupped around the back of his head to bring James forward. As soon as John’s cock slides past James’s bottom lip, James sighs, and opens his mouth wide, his eyes fall closed, a look of bliss crossing his face. John loves sucking cock, but there’s something about it for James that John will probably never understand. Something that makes him incredibly glad he’s the one on the other end of this and not someone who would exploit James. John hopes the way that James let's go with him is a direct result of the trust they’ve built and not just because John is a warm body. 

James suckles the tip of his cock, tongue probing the slit, coaxing out a drop of fluid. John lets his eyes close as James takes him in inch by slow inch. James’s mouth is hot and wet and it sends a shiver down John’s spine. James twists his tongue, slides it against the underside of John’s cock, tickles the bundle of nerves under the head. John bites his lip to keep from crying out. Both of his hands stroke over James’s head, palms rubbing over the short, prickly hair.

He lets his head fall back against the wall as James sucks him. It’s nothing but the wet slide of lips and tongue, swirling, rubbing, sucking. It drives John around the bend, the slow way James savors him, small little hums and moans that John can feel more than hear. James takes him further with each bob of his head until John is hitting the back of his throat. 

Johns fingers tighten on the back of James’s head, his hips come off the wall. James sits back, tilts his head, his eyes on John’s face, the message written clearly in his bleary eyes, _use me_. John has never been able to resist that look, or the way James’s hands tighten on his hips and tug him forward.

“So good. Fuck, you make me feel so good.” John pushes his hips forward. He brings his fingers to James’s jaw, feathers his touch along the bone until he reaches the hinge. He pushes with the tips of thumbs and James’s jaw opens further, “That’s it, open up for me. God, James, your mouth.”

John shoves in roughly with a bitten off moan at the velvet feel of James’s tongue. His cock is aching, so heavy with blood, his nerves electric. He lets his head fall back on his shoulders. John pushes in, gets his cock head in the back of James’s throat. James swallows and John slides in further. He puts his palm on James's throat and he can feel the bulge of his cock. John loves that James can take all of him.

James eyes meet his and John sees the desperation in the bleary depths. John pulls out, pushes back in quickly. He does it over and over until there’s spit sliding from the corners of James’s mouth, his lips swollen and red. He tilts James’s head, gets all the way in, hears James’s choked off breath and then the filthy sound of him fucking James’s throat. John pulls back, let's James concentrate on the head, tongue swirling.

“Take your cock out.” 

James instantly hurries to do John’s bidding. He loosens his pants and lets his cock bounce free but he doesn’t touch it. He meets John’s eyes, the cool collected Captain Flint everyone fears is long gone, all that’s left behind now is James, and he belongs to John. He reaches for James’s hand, licks over his palm and fingers until they’re wet, “Touch yourself, but do not come until I tell you to do so.”

John pushes back into his mouth just as James wraps his fist around his cock. James moans around him and John’s cock twitches where it rests on James’s tongue. He brings both hands to James’s head, his palms press flat to the sides and shoves forward. James uses the same rhythm on his cock as John is using to fuck James’s mouth. 

He loves the way James’s cock looks, flushed and red, the foreskin pulled back because he’s so hard, just barely slick at the head. John fucks in faster, his body taking over as his mind recedes. He lets the hot, wet feel of James’s mouth wash over him sending a shiver down his spine. James’s tongue molds to the underside and John moans at the feel of it. His legs start to shake and he feels his balls draw up, his fingers clench on James’s skull pulling his head forward as John grinds in, short jerky little pumps of his hips, James’s throat swallowing around the spongy head of his cock. John bites his bottom lip and curls over James’s body as his cock pulses down James’s throat. He manages to croak a single word, “Come.”

He feels James moan around him, sending another wave of pleasure coursing through him, his heart thundering in his ears. James’s body jerks under him and when John opens his eyes James is coming over his boot and the floor as he breathes heavily. John collapses back against the wall, he crooks his finger, “Come here.”

James rises to his feet and John takes his hand, licks it clean, tongue sweeping over James’s fingers and down his palm, tongue licking along the veins in James's wrist. His other hand goes to James’s waist, he pulls him in, presses their bodies together so that John can feel James's rabbiting heart beat and the heat of his body. He bites his tongue against the words he wants so badly to say, words he doesn’t think James wants to hear _I love you, I need you, don’t leave me._

Instead he says, “So good for me.”

He feels James smile against his neck. He kisses John’s throat, up his face and finally his mouth. The kiss is languid, slow, meeting and releasing, the gentle slide of tongue against tongue. John wishes they could stay locked away in this room forever just like this. Reality intrudes with a knock on the door. They straighten their clothes quickly before opening the door to Dooley. He looks between them several times but says nothing just jerks his head to the side. They follow him out silently.


End file.
